Mountains of Trouble
Mountains of Trouble is a Ben 10 comic story published in the Cartoon Network Action Pack series (based on the original series), published by DC and Cartoon Network. This comic appears in issue 25 of the series. Plot While insulting each other, Ben and Gwen are being taken by Max on a visit to a Mt. Rushmore museum. They come across an exhibit of a Tesla Coil for the 'National Science and Engineering Week'. While Ben, distracted, stares at the arcing electricity, Max purposefully pushes him in, vaporising him completely. A woman screams, and then faints at the sight of Wildmutt, as a confused, recently transformed Ben growls in confusion at the sight of the same -now alternatively furbished- room of the museum, with completely different people as it had before. As some boy scouts seem to be readying to attack him, Ben growls at them, scaring them away, only to shot at by both Phil Billings, and a younger Max, decked out in Plumber armour and weaponry tech. While fighting, the two note his advanced intelligence as he cuts an exhaust pipeline to hide, and while trying to figure out how he might have escaped the Null Void, mention that it's their last day before being disbanded as a group. As Ben tries to communicate with them -dropping the museum flyer from the future- Phil hits Ben with an electric shock, vaporising him and sending him back to the present day. There, Max reveals that he -having seen the flyer- had to complete the time loop by sending Ben back in the first place. Ben and Gwen are briefly confused by what has happened, before they go back to insulting each other to Max's dismay. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Phil Billings Aliens Used *Wildmutt Allusions *Max makes reference to the episodes Secrets and Truth when referring to the last time they were at Mt. Rushmore. *Later in the story, while battling Ben as Wildmutt, Phil wishes he had a sonic emitter on him, the weapon he used to take down the Vulpinancers in the episode Truth. There it was called a 'Sonic Pitch Whistle'. Errors *This story's use of time travel does not work with that of the episode Ben 10,000 - with characters from the future remembering the effects of the time travel before it is set in motion. *Max and Phil appear almost immediately after Ben appears, seemingly seconds. This would be very improbable, since they'd likely have to travel from Mt. Rushmore's underground base at least. *Young Max's hair is ginger as opposed to brown in the Truth flashbacks, which takes place before the story. *The Plumber uniforms in the story are an off-white, unlike the grey ones used in the original series, implying these suits were used prior to the grey ones, despite this comic being set after the Truth flashbacks. *The yellow and blue Plumber symbols sported by Max and Phil on their right shoulders do not appear in the original series and are never seen again. *Ben as Wildmutt drops a flyer he had before he transformed. Ben should not have been able to access this while transformed. Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Merchandise Category:Non-canon